1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions comprising xe2x80x9cDenhichixe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cPanax pseudo-ginsengxe2x80x9d) and xe2x80x9cTochuxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cEucommiae ulmoides (Eucommia Bark)xe2x80x9d, and, if desired, comprising xe2x80x9cOseixe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cPolygonati Rhizomaxe2x80x9d) and/or gallic acid-containing herbal extracts and xe2x80x9cKanzoxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cLicorice rootxe2x80x9d) additionally and provides a method for its production.
The composition of the present invention can be used effectively not only for human healthcare and health promotion and improvement of nutritional state and immune system, but also for therapy or protection against hepatitis and infectious diseases, as conventional or alternative medicine and food supplements.
In addition, the composition of the present invention can be used as food supplements not only for protection against hypertension and diabetes mellitus of animals such as dogs, cats, pigs, cattle, horses and others, but also for healthcare and improvement of the nutritional state and immune system of these animals including birds and fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Results of a nationwide survey indicate a marked increase in the number of individuals, who suffered from overweight, hypertension and diabetes mellitus, because of their environmental conditions, lack of exercise and high-calorie diets. Accordingly, ability for protection against hepatitis, infectious disease and immune disease will be markedly lowered.
These observations can be seen in the animal""s environment. In fact, pet animals kept in a small area, e.g., in the rooms of a house, tend to suffer from disorders of nutritional state, hypertension, psychosomatic stress and overweight bodies with high fat mass.
On the other hand, increase of a patient""s suffering with HBV and HCV are also serious problems to be solved.
In general, interferons have been used for therapy of patients suffering with HBV and HCV, although interferons had been known to have strong unfavorable side effects.
It is an object of this invention to provide food supplements and alternative medicines having an effect for significant improvements in symptoms such as high cholesterol, hypertension, diabetes mellitus and some cancers (in order to keep in healthy condition).
A further object is to provide alternative medicines which afford significant improvements in the symptoms of HBV and HCV, when compared with therapy with interferons.
The first objects of this invention have been attained by providing food supplements and the related products and alternative medicines comprising xe2x80x9cPanax pseudo-ginsengxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cEucommiae ulmoidesxe2x80x9d, and if required, comprising xe2x80x9cPolygonati Rhizomaxe2x80x9d and/or gallic acid-containing herbal extracts and xe2x80x9cLicorice root (Glycyrrhiza glabra)xe2x80x9d.
Still another object of this invention is to provide alternative medicine comprising xe2x80x9cPanax pseudo-ginsengxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cEucommiae ulmoidesxe2x80x9d, and if desired, comprising xe2x80x9cPolygonati Rhizomaxe2x80x9d and/or gallic acid-containing herbal extracts and xe2x80x9cLicorice rootxe2x80x9d, which are effective for therapy in symptoms with various liver disorders.
Also provided herein are compositions comprising xe2x80x9cPanax pseudo-ginsengxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cEucommiae ulmoidesxe2x80x9d, gallic acid-containing herbal extracts and xe2x80x9cLicorice root (Glycyrrhiza glabra)xe2x80x9d, which are useful as food supplements for healthcare, alternative medicine for therapy of liver disorders, supplemental products, products for drink, animal foods and food compounds for animals, birds and fish.
Also, provided herein are compositions comprising xe2x80x9cPanax pseudo-ginsengxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cEucommiae ulmoidesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPolygonati Rhizomaxe2x80x9d, and if desired, comprising xe2x80x9cLicorice rootxe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides a method for production of the above-mentioned composition which comprises obtaining condensed extracts of xe2x80x9cPanax pseudo-ginsengxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cEucommiae ulmoidesxe2x80x9d by condensing hot-water (60-100xc2x0 C.) or alcoholic (room temperature to 100xc2x0 C.) extracts of minced dry xe2x80x9cPanax pseudo-ginsengxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cEucommiae ulmoisesxe2x80x9d, and if desired, their pulverized product by heat drying; obtaining condensed extracts of gallic acid-containing herbal extracts by condensing hot-water (60-100xc2x0 C.) or alcoholic (room temperature to 100xc2x0 C.) extracts of minced dry gallic acid-containing herbal extracts and if desired their pulverized products by heat drying; and mixing and then drying extracts of pulverized products of xe2x80x9cPanax pseudo-ginsengxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cEucommiae ulmoidesxe2x80x9d, extracts of pulverized products of gallic acid-containing herbal extracts, and extracts or pulverized products of xe2x80x9cLicorice rootxe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides a method for production of the above-mentioned composition which comprises obtaining condensed extracts of xe2x80x9cPanax pseudo-ginsengxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cEucommiae ulmoidesxe2x80x9d by condensing hot-water (60-100xc2x0 C.) or alcoholic (room temperature to 100xc2x0 C.) extracts of minced dry xe2x80x9cPanax pseudo-ginsengxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cEucommiae ulmoidesxe2x80x9d, and if desired, their pulverized product by heat drying; obtaining condensed extracts of xe2x80x9cPolygonati Rhizomaxe2x80x9d by condensing hot-water (60-100xc2x0 C.) or alcoholic (room temperature to 100xc2x0 C.) extracts of minced dry xe2x80x9cPolygonati Rhizomaxe2x80x9d and if desired their pulverized products by heat drying; and mixing and then drying extracts or pulverized products of xe2x80x9cPanax pseudo-ginsengxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cEucommiae ulmoidesxe2x80x9d, extracts or pulverized products of xe2x80x9cPolygonati Rhizomaxe2x80x9d, and extracts or pulverized products of xe2x80x9cLicorice rootxe2x80x9d.
Alternative medicines, food supplements, products for drinking and healthcare food for humans and animals comprising the above compositions are effective for lowering blood sugar and cholesterol and for enhancing the immune system.
In addition, the composition of the present invention shows the effect of lowering the elevated GOT and GTP levels. Especially, oral administration of compositions containing xe2x80x9cPolygonati Rhizomaxe2x80x9d and/or gallic acid-containing herbal extracts resulted in the reduction of elevated xcex1-Fetoprotein and albumin in humans, suggesting that compositions of the present invention may be effective for prevention or reduction of the symptoms connected with high blood cholesterol, hypertension and diabetes mellitus, and also useful for prevention of chronic hepatitis. Although xe2x80x9cPolygonati Rhizomaxe2x80x9d and/or gallic acid-containing herbal extracts themselves have been known to be difficult to absorb into human or animal bodies, compositions of this invention comprising xe2x80x9cPolygonati Rhizomaxe2x80x9d and/or gallic acid-containing herbal extracts can be readily absorbed into human and animal bodies.